Wunderland
by Wyatt Braxton
Summary: rewrite  When Nero and Kyrie accept Dante's invite to his shop Nero expects to learn a few demon hunting tips not have his girlfriend kidnapped, again, and left with the clues of a six foot tall dead rabbit and  note for a man named Vergil.


Disclaimer I do not own Devil May Cry. This is a work of pure fiction and I am making no profit from this. Also for all my old readers this a rewrite. I'm restarting the story, sorry.

_Prologue One year after the events of Devil May Cry 1_

Snakes. These creatures roamed the most famous garden in all of history almost as if the garden was created just for them. Anyone with a taste for these creatures would stop and stare to marvel in the beauty of the exotic snakes. The sun's rays bounced off of the snakes' gold scales making their rare coloring even more noticeable. The alluring gold scales were normally enough to distract most people from how sharp and hard the scales were or how the snakes slithered around with their eyes closed. Majority of the few who have either seen or heard of these snakes believed the popular myth that the snakes' eyes were so beautiful, anyone who saw them would rip their own eyes out.

Vergil never was like most people. Never once was he interested in the snakes or their beauty. He knew the snakes were family pets to a very old and powerful family of demons. The power of this family and the opportunity to use their power interested him much more than demonic pets that served little more purpose than to act as guard dogs.

Vergil leaned against a tree bark, eyes closed as he was forced to wait for the demoness who was giving him another chance at life. Normally Vergil liked to be watchful of his surroundings at all times, but he knew the true reason why the snakes slithered around with their eyes closed. He was one of the few to witness what happens when any poor soul made eye contact with these snakes, and it was anything but beautiful.

"Vergil my dear, I thought we've been over this, you have nothing to fear from my pets. They are well trained."

At the sound of the demoness's voice Vergil ended his relax pose on the tree bark and stood up straight. Even though this demoness was the one responsible for healing his soul and resurrecting his body, Vergil would not allow himself to relax in her presence. If there was one thing life taught him, it was that life was a never ending battle. He couldn't afford to let his guard down ever for anyone.

Vergil stared at the demoness for a moment. This demoness was one of the famed daughters of Lilith, the Queen of Hell. She was also the only daughter whose father was unknown. This Lilim's skin was a bronzed gold as if she was desert ruler. Unlike any of her sisters her hair was straight and pitch black. Her dark features made her gold colored eyes, an inheritance of Lilith's bloodline, stand out dramatically. "Lilim the Fifth, I was wondering when you would show. You didn't strike me as the type to resurrect fallen warriors just for a mere whim. What is it that you would like of me?"

The demoness flashed a fanged smirk in the direction of Vergil even though she knew the half breed could not see it. In her opinion this Vergil was quite the interesting character and may prove to provide fun entertainment, "Straight to business Eldest Son of Sparda? Fine then. First I would like for you to call me V. There is no need to be so formal with me, I'm not a ruler like the Seventh. Nor do I aspire to be one like the First." V paused for a moment, she knew she had the half breed's attention, but she was curious how patient Vergil would be. The demoness smirked when she noticed the scowl forming on Vergil's normally impassive face.

"V, please inform me of what business you have with me before I leave. Just because you resurrected me doesn't mean you get the pleasure of toying with me."

V laughed at the half breed's stubborn will and pride. Oh yes Vergil was the perfect candidate to use. "Well Vergil, second on my list of demands is that you open your eyes. Its rude not to look at your conversation partner."

Vergil keep his eyes closed. "And just how long is your list of demands?"

"Only way to find out is to follow this demand. . . Its to prove you trust me."

"I can solve that without opening my eyes. I don't trust you nor will I ever. Now what is the next demand?"

V crossed her arms across her chest. She was beginning to understand why Mundus went through so much trouble of brain washing Vergil, he was far too stubborn and prideful to subdue without cheating. All well V was a demon; cheating, lying and stealing were her birth rights.

The demoness feigned a pout, " Oh my, Dear Vergil do you truly not trust anyone?" V wasn't surprise when silence was her only answer. "Not even your little brother?" The demoness was slightly surprised the mention of Dante brought no response from Vergil. She was going to have to dig a little deeper. "What of your child, do you trust them?"

Jackpot.

V knew she had dug deep enough when Vergil opened his eyes to glare at her. She grinned. V knew Vergil was using annoyance to hide his true emotions.

"How long have I been in Hell?"

V shrugged and looked uninterested for a moment. She couldn't let Vergil know she was enjoying this too much. "I don't know, I guess a little over a decade"

Vergil looked thoughtful for a brief moment before looking bored again. "What is your next demand?"

"Your not even going to ask if its a boy or girl?"

"I don't ask pointless questions."

Vergil's reply caught the demoness off guard. "The gender of your child is pointless?"

"The child and any topic concerning it is pointless. I have no use for it."

"You don't care about your own offspring? That's cold, even for a demon."

"Can't be too uncommon since your mother cares not for you."

V laughed hollowly at the insult before wrapping a clawed hand around Vergil's throat. It didn't improve her mood when Vergil stared blankly back at her.

"Word of advice Vergil. When you meet my eldest sister becareful of what you say to her. She isn't as forgiving as me."

Ignoring the claw wrapped around his throat, angered demoness, and demonic pet snakes Vergil spoke calmly as if all was well. "Maybe. It all depends on what your third demand is."

V narrowed her gold colored eyes at the hybrid before slowly unwrapping her hand from his throat. Playtime was over. "Kill my eldest sister."

"And how do you expect me to kill a daughter of Lilith?"

V smirked, this was what she wanted to hear _how _not _why._

Vergil watched carefully as V smiled at him. He began to tense up preparing for a battle as the demoness took slow backwards steps away from him all the while sporting a playful smile that made him uneasy.

V looked at Vergil silently for a moment before looking down at her bare feet.

Vergil followed her gaze. He was un surprised to see the demoness standing in a pit full of her demonic snakes. He waited for V to speak again but when she didn't he knew he was missing something. Vergil wearily turned his attention back toward the snake pit. He studied the snakes and their movements carefully for a full minute before finally spotting the oddity, there was a snake that wasn't moving.

When Vergil looked up at V she gave him a wide grin showing off her fangs. "Go a head Eldest Son of Sparda, take the tool you will need to destroy my eldest sister."

It was then that Vergil wished he had a kinder conversation with the demoness. Sticking his hand in a pit full of demonic snakes with sharp scales, poisonous fangs and deadly eyes was not very high up on his to do list.

Ignoring the demoness's watchful stare, Vergil observed the snakes and their movements for a while before finally discovering a pattern to their movement. He flexed the fingers in his left hand for a moment before reaching in the pit and quickly grabbing the non moving snake. As soon his hand wrapped around his target all the snakes in the garden disappeared.

" Congratulations. Eldest Son of Sparda you have five years to bring me the heart of my eldest sister. Otherwise I shall own whatever you hold closet to your heart."

Vergil gave the demoness no reply instead he looked at his prize. In his left hand instead of a snake, a golden apple laid in his hand.

"The Apple of Chaos and Discord," V said before asking, "Do we have a deal?"

Vergil wrapped his fingers tightly around the golden apple before answering the demoness, "Deal." After all five years is more than enough time to accomplish all his task. . . Or so he thought.

_AUTHOR'S NOTES_

_Okay so I haven't updated in forever cause I needed a break. When I first started writing this story it was something I started on a whim. The story got so popular I realized I should do it some justice and take it seriously. So here you guys go, this Reboot is my attempt at fixing what I didn't like about the first draft (my horrible writing skills which still suck) . I hope you all don't hate it (or me for taking an unannounced hiatus. Sorry). Now that I have my muse back and done some serious sit down and think time I will push myself to stay loyal to updates. This is just the prologue so sorry if its a little boring. Next chapter up and the following will be Dante and Nero mainly so those should be more interesting. Also my computer crashed so I wrote and uploaded this story from my phone so please let me know of any errors. Thanks for reading._


End file.
